This invention relates generally to the distribution of spare parts and more particularly to a system and method of using a computer network such as the Internet to facilitate spare part distribution.
In many equipment-based industries, it is common to use service technicians to support and maintain the equipment. Such support and maintenance often requires a large number of spare parts. However, one problem with servicing such equipment has been obtaining the necessary spare parts in an efficient and cost-effective manner.
An exemplary industry where this problem occurs is commercial aviation. Aircraft are routinely subject to various maintenance operations as part of their normal operation. Aircraft engines in particular have many components that periodically need to be replaced, on a scheduled or unscheduled basis. As is the case for many types of equipment, spare parts for aircraft engines are available from a wide variety of sources. For example, newly manufactured parts can be obtained from vendors or original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) that produce the parts. Used parts can be obtained from overhaul and repair shops or engine operators such as airlines. In addition, site excess (i.e., unused parts previously obtained by a repair site or engine operator but no longer needed by that entity) and site rotables (i.e., used or unused parts kept on hand by service shops to be used in place of a customer's parts while those parts are being repaired) are often available.
While such numerous and diverse options for obtaining spare parts are available, the various sources form an unorganized network of prospective sellers that are generally independent from one another. Thus, a prospective buyer is faced with a daunting task when trying to obtain acceptable parts at the lowest price available. Currently, when an operation such as an engine service shop or an engine operator has a need for spare parts, the prospective buyer must search the unorganized network of prospective sellers on a source-by-source basis by contacting individual sources and inquiring whether they have the desired parts available and, if so, at what pricing. Given the large number of sources available, it is generally not practical to obtain a quote from every possible source. Many operations require that some minimum number of quotes (such as three) be obtained prior to issuing a purchase order to provide some comfort level that a reasonable price will be obtained. However, this is a subjective approach in that it relies heavily on guesswork as to which sources should be contacted. Furthermore, even when limiting the number of quotes required to be obtained, this approach can be a time consuming and inefficient process that does not guarantee the lowest pricing.
Accordingly, there is a need for an easy and effective spare parts distribution system and process that enables prospective buyers to obtained desired parts at the best price possible or in accordance with other preferences.